Future
by Major144
Summary: A story that tells about how Madam Margaret rose to power and created a time machine to help accomplish her goals. How the Kids Next Door fell before her and how she was ultimately defeated by boys and girls working together.
1. Chapter 1 Hate

Future

Chapter 1 Hate

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

There once was a girl named Margaret, or simply Margie for short. Margaret was short with brown hair and glasses. She had three older brother, who constantly bullied her. This mistreat lead Margret to believe that all boys were dumb and mean whose sole purpose was to bother girls and make a mess of things. The young girl decided to devote her life to eliminating all boys from the face of the world. Margaret had a extremely high IQ and she went about building a weapon to help her accomplish her goals. The weapon she created was called a Girlifying Rifle. The weapon was a pink looking gun with a heart design.

Margaret located her brother in the living room watching TV, she planned to use them as her first test subjects for her weapon. The girl crept into the room and pointed her weapon at them.

"So long boys!" She laughed as she pulled the trigger of her weapon.

A pink beam fired out of the weapon and stuck the boys in a blinding light. When the light cleared three girls wearing dresses stood in the boys place. Margaret stared at the transformed girls in amazement. The weapon actually worked! Margaret leaned her head back and laughed.

"Girls rule and boys drool! With this weapon I shall create a boy free world. There will be a new utopia and I will be it's glorious new leader!"

Margaret then began to plan her next move out, one way or another she would make her utopia a reality.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Archenemy

Future

Chapter 2 Archenemy

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

Margaret began making her next move, she started a serious of fake charity events to help gain the funds to build her utopia. The evil genius built herself an android, which she disguised as an adult women. This allowed her to help get donations for her fake charity events. Soon Margaret had enough funds to buy a huge chunk of land to begin the construction of her utopia. The girl constructed a huge castle like building. The castle was called St. Rita's Preparatory School, it was a boarding school for girls and Margaret had big plans for the facility.

Invites were sent all around the world for the school. Most of them were for girls, who Margaret deemed worthy of her new world and a few were sent to some boys who Margaret decided they deserved to be turned into girls. For a few months the plan worked without a hitch. Margaret was careful and successful with her project and this lead her to become overconfident. This would lead to Margaret's downfall.

One day a boy named Wally was transported to the school, but unlike previous boys Wally was a trained member of the Kids Next Door. Margaret was unaware of this, so she had no idea how dangerous Wally actually was. Things started off normally with Margaret in her adult disguise lead the new student to one of the home rooms. Wally was confused why everyone in the classroom was a girl and Margaret explained that this was a boarder school for girls. Wally was confused pointing out he was a boy.

"Oh don't worry will fix that!" Said Margaret as she pulled out her ray gun and fired it at Wally.

Wally dodged out of the way surprising Margaret a little, usually a boy would freeze up like a deer caught in the headlights. Margret quickly got over her surprise and fired several more shots at Wally. The boy managed to dodge most of the shots, but his left hand got hit making him scream in pain. Wally starred at his now well manicured fingernail painted hand in horror. Margaret attempted to blast him again, but Wally leaped over to the classroom's chalkboard and banged the erasers together creating a chalk dust smokescreen. Everybody in the room was coughing and when the chalk dust cleared away Wally was no where to be seen.

"No! This can't be! No fair! No fair!" Screamed Margaret as she began to throw a childish tantrum.

The girls starred at Margaret, who after a few seconds of screaming noticed them looking at her. Margaret calmed down with a look of embarrassment, she quickly regained her composure and went to her office telling the girls to carry on.

In her office Margaret was trying to figure out what to do. The boy had escaped and he could be telling the authorities what was going on or getting an angry mob together to attack the school. This was not something Margaret had planned for.

"Where could that boy have gone to?" Asked Margaret aloud.

"Try looking up!" Said a voice from behind.

Margaret whirled around and saw Wally hanging from her window. The boy leaped from the window, swung from a chandelier, and kicked Margaret in the face knocking her down! The top half of Margaret's disguise fell of scraping the left side of the fake face off. Wally starred at the robot in shock as the real Margaret stood up in the bottom half of her disguise.

"You big meanie! Look what you did!" Screamed Margaret in anger.

"Your nothing but a cruddy girl!" Exclaimed Wally.

"I am not cruddy! Your just like my brothers always calling me names and bullying me! But no more I'm going to change all that and turn all you nasty mayhem loving boys into cute smart girls! I will create a perfect world!" Shouted Margaret.

"Sounds like a messed up world to me. I'm going to shut this place down." Said Wally.

Margaret just glared at Wally as she briefly glanced behind the boy at the top half of her robot disguise, which was crawling towards the ray gun.

"Oh how typical of you boys, you think your right all the time and your mean to use girls for having a different opinion. We're smarter then you and that makes you jealous. Girls are superior and your going to be seeing that soon enough when your one of use."

"Oh really and when is that going to happen?" Asked Wally.

"Now!" Said Margaret as she gave the command for the robot to fire.

Wally spun around and saw the armed robot, he quickly dodged out of the way as the robot fired and missed. The boy leaped at his attacker and the robot shot one of it's hands out attempting to strangle Wally. Wally gaged as the robot tightened it's grip. The boy quickly reached out and grabbed the ray gun from the robot's other hand and slammed the butt if the weapon into the robot's face knocking it to the ground and making it release him. Margaret starred at the robot in shock as it laid on the ground sparking. Wally turned to Margaret, who quickly ran over to her desk and pressed a button. Two mechanical arms armed with ray guns popped out of the wall and aimed their weapons at Wally. The boy let out a yip as the ray guns started firing at him. Wally dived behind a chair, quickly took his shirt off, and hurled it at the mechanical arms, who shot the shirt and turned it into a dress. Margaret looked over and saw Wally dashing to the window with a strange device on his back.

"Catch you later girlie. No curdy girl gets the best of me!" Shouted Wally as he pressed a button on the device and jets shot out of it sending him flying into the sky.

Margaret felt her blood boiling in anger as she watched the boy flee. No she would not be bested by a snot nosed boy! Margaret pulled out a ray gun and took careful aim at the fleeing boy, before firing. The beam struck the jetpack turning it into a bunch of flowers, Wally plotted to the ground with a shout before he hit the ground with a thud. Wally groaned as he stood up dazed. Margaret went to her desk and pressed some buttons. The school began to rise up on four large mechanical legs and began chasing after Wally. The boy looked up at the school in shock, before he let out a terrified scream and began running for his life. A couple more mechanical arms appeared on the castle and began firing at the fleeing boy.

"That's right run away! You are no match for the power of girls!" Laughed Margaret as the castle chased Wally to the iron fence that surrounded the property.

Wally pulled out a communications device. It was time to call in for backup, he just hopped the others arrived soon. Soon Wally was at the fence with the castle a few yards behind him. The boy turned to face his enemy. Margaret began to gloat.

"Giving up? Good that's the first smart choice you've made today. I'll admit you were much more of a challenge then I thought you would be. This little adventure has been quit educational and it has taught me to be more prepared for future conflicts with your kind. But alas this little chase has come to an end. Prepare to be in touch with your feminine inside."

Wally looked past the castle and saw a Kids Next Door ship flying through the sky towards the castle. A big grin appeared on his face.

"It's you who are the dumb one girly. Your future is fixing to come crashing down!"

Margaret looked confused at the boy's words. Then the Kids Next Door ship attacked rocking the castle with cannon fire and blowing huge chunks out if the building. Margaret tried to retaliate, but the ship was to fast for the castle's defenses. After a few minutes of heavy bombing the castle crashed onto it's side. Margaret fell out of the lower half of her robot disguise and groaned in pain as she looked at her ruined castle in horror. Everything she had built was destroyed!

Thirty minutes later more KND operatives showed up on the scene to help clean up the mess and round up all the girls. Margaret was being escorted by two guards to a nearby ship, when she spotted Wally grinning at her.

"Well it looks like your castle is ruined along with your plans. A bunch of our eggheads are working on a way to reverse your dumb girlie ray, so it looks like I beat you." Said Wally with a smirk.

"How dare you ruin my castle, it was supposed to be the beginning of a glorious girl utopia! It would have been perfect!" Snarled Margaret.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." Said Wally as the guards took Margaret away.

"Mark my words boy, this is far from over. I will create a boy free world and I will make you pay!" Vowed Margaret as she was loaded into one of the ships and taken away.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 New Friend

Future

Chapter 3 New Friend

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

Margaret was taken to the KND Arctic Prison. At the prison she was psychological annualized by two therapist one was a boy and one was a girl. The boy had Margaret first, but after several rants from Margaret about how boys were inferior to girls, he handed her over to a girl therapist. Margaret behavior for the new therapist and was respectful because of her gender. Margaret told the therapist about her life and tried to get the therapist to join in on her ideals, but the therapist refused to side with her and labeled Margaret a sexist nutcase.

Months went by and it seemed Margaret would have stayed in prison, if it wasn't for a visit from a female KND operative called 86. 86 was a girl with red hair, whose real name was Fanny and she had a strong dislike of boys. 86 had heard about Margaret and was curious about the prisoner's views concerning boys, so she decided to pay Margaret a visit. The two girls sat in a private interrogation room together.

"So the way I take it, your some one who has a lot of power and influence in the Kids Next Door." Said Margaret.

"I do." Said Fanny.

"I also see that you have a strong dislike towards boys. I heard you yelling at a few of the guards and I must say I'm impressed by the power you display. Your a strong willed and I like that." Said Margaret.

"Yeah those boys really get under my skin. They are just so stupid." Said Fanny.

"I know and that's why I was trying to get rid of them." Said Margaret.

Fanny looked at Margaret wanting to hear more about what she had to say.

"Though I've been a prisoner here I've learned that the leader of the KND and several of its highest ranking members are girls. The KND is one of the most well organized teams on the planet and they always seem to win and you know why! It's because it's run by girls! Girls are superior and could you just imagine what the world would be like it if it was run by girls. It would be perfect! Boys are the ones that cause all the world's problems and if they were gone then the world would be a better place. I wanted to create a better world. That was my dream!" Said Margaret.

Fanny couldn't help but agree with what Margaret was saying. It was true that the leader of the KND was a girl and that the organization had been running smoothly with her in charge. If the world was controlled by girls then it would be a better place.

"I believe in your dream and I'll help you accomplish it." Said Fanny.

"I knew I can count on a fellow girl." Said Margaret.

A few days later Fanny used her influence in the KND to have Margaret released from prison, some also gave her a flash drive with the list of all KND members on it so Margaret would know who to be careful with when she launched her next operation. Things were looking good for Margaret thanks to the help of her new friend.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Time to Change

Future

Chapter 4 Time to Change

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

For the next few months Margaret laid low, she knew that her previous operation had brought her the attention of the Kids Next Door. They would be keeping an eye out for Margaret. The evil girl knew she had to work carefully on her next operation, unless she wanted to get captured and thrown in prison by the Kids Next Door again.

Margaret's next plan was to open up a summer camp for girls. The camp was on a large farm outside the city. Immediately a bunch of girls signed up for the camp. Margaret decided to try a different approach this time around. The girl disguised herself as an elderly camp counselor and she began to talk a bit about her views on boys and how the world would be a better place without them. A good majority of the girls thought the counselor was weird, but a few liked what they were hearing and they wanted to hear more. Margaret was pleased with these girls's attitude and saw as true girls, who earned the right to be in her inner circle and help carry out her plans.

Margaret revealed who she was and what her plan was, she then presented each of her followers with a Girlifying Rifle telling them to strike against the boys. And for the next few months the girls did just that. They turned several boys into girls and that pleased Margaret, however the success was not meant to last. A few girls from the KND encountered a few of Margaret's followers and arrested them with ease, since their weapons had no affect on them.

The Girlifying Rifles were recognized as Margaret's handy work and a team was put together to capture the crazed sexist. Fanny found out about the team and quickly alerted Margaret about what was going on. Margaret managed to escape, but now she was back at square one. Margaret was devastated by her second defeat, but she refused to give up. For the next sixty years Margaret launched one operation after another to wipeout all boys, but the KND would always stand in her way.

Margaret was older now with wrinkled skin and grey hair and she went by the title Madam Margaret. She managed to stay in contact with Fanny and though she was no longer a member of the KND, she still had the same philosophy as Madam Margaret and loyally served her. One morning Madam Margaret woke up in the mansion that was serving her as her current base and took a long hard look of herself in the mirror.

"Just look at yourself. Your one of the brightest minds on the planet and you have the superior gender, yet time and time again you are defeated by those wretched boys and the Kids Next Door!" Though Madam Margaret as she put some makeup on. "If only I knew back then what I know right now, that would change everything."

It was then that inspiration hit Madam Margaret. She went to her lab and for the next 15 years, she worked on her next big invention. The invention in question resembled a computer keyboard, but it was so much more then that. The keyboard was actually an advance time machine, which Margaret intended to use to change the past. Madam Margaret produced a second keyboard and put it next to the first one, she then typed a few key commands and the second keyboard vanished in a flash of light.

Seventy-five years into the past the girl who would grow up to be Madam Margaret was in her office at St. Rita's Preparatory School, when suddenly there was a flash of light and a strange keyboard appeared on her desk. Margaret studied the keyboard in confusion, when suddenly a holographic image of Madam Margaret appeared before her.

"Who are you?" Asked Margaret.

"Why my dear, I'm you from the future and I'm here to help you achieve your utopia." Said Madam Margaret.

"So...your me from the future and you...invented a time machine to help my plan succeed?" Asked Margaret.

"I am indeed, you see my dear though our plan with St. Rita's Preparatory School was brilliant, but there is a boy and an organization that will ruin it all for you. They ruined my plans, but they will not ruin yours. You see I possess the power the ultimate power of knowledge and I know where everyone is and how things play out. I will use my knowledge to help you succeed." Said Madam Margaret as a Girlifying Rifle appeared next to the time machine on the desk.

Margaret picked up the weapon and smiled evilly.

"Alright future me. I'll listen to you and together we will create a boy free world!"

The two of them titled their heads back and laughed. The future was going to change drastically.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Beginning Change

Future

Chapter 5 The Beginning Change

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

When Wally did show up at St. Rita's Preparatory School things started off like they before, but this time things would play out differently. While, Wally was at the school, Madame Margaret teleported a four of her girls into the Sector V treehouse and zap the team with their Girlifying rifles. The weapons turned Nigel and Hoagie into girls and it made Abbey less of a tomboy and more of a girl. The weapons had no affect on Kuki, who just starred at her transformed teammates and the intruders in confusion.

"What's going on?" Asked Kuki.

The squad of girls looked at one another in confusion not sure what to do since their weapons had no affect on Kuki. Finally one girl quickly came up with an answer.

"Oh...were just getting...this place ready...for a um...tea party!"

"A tea party?" Asked Kuki raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! We were justing giving the others a makeover." Said the girl nervously.

"Yea! A tea party!" Cheered Kuki happily.

The girls let out a sigh of relief.

"Now we need to go pick some stuff up for the party. Will...be back soon." Said one of the girls as she pulled out a remote a sent a signal to Madame Margaret telling her to take the squad back to their own timeline.

The girls vanished in a pink flash of light as Kuki and her transformed friends went about setting up for a tea party.

At St. Rita's Preparatory School Wally had just defeated Margaret's robot and was demanding who gave her the Girlifying laser, when a holographic image of Madame Margaret showed saying she was Margaret's future self and that she was the one to give Margaret the weapon. Wally was stunned by this news and Margaret teleported some of her girls into the room to attack Wally forcing him to flee. Wally tried to escape using a jetpack, but the girls shot him down and he was forced to run. The castle took off after Wally and he tried to call his team for help, only to find out that they had all been turned into girls and Kuki didn't seem to grasp the seriousness of the situation.

The castle tried to smash Wally with one of it's legs but he dodged it and the leg smashed through the fence surrounding the property. Wally ran through the hole and towards a nearby manhole. With a burst of desperation and strength, Wally yanked the cover off and dived into the sewer. Margaret and her troops were too grossed out to pursue Wally. Margaret contacted her future self and explained the situation.

"It doesn't matter if the boy escaped. The future has begun to change. Now you must make contact with a powerful member of the Kids Next Door. She has the same ideals as us and she will be a help to the cause." Said Madam Margaret.

Margaret nodded and grinned. The first steps for a new future had been taken.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Powerful Alliance

Future

Chapter 6 Powerful Alliance

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

Margaret went to the Sector V Treehouse and made a call to Fanny. Thirty minutes later Fanny arrived at the the treehouse looking annoyed and wondering who the strange girl was that called her.

"Hey 86, you come to join the tea party?" Called Kuki who was sitting with the transformed members of Sector V drinking tea.

"Ok...what is going on here? Why are two boys wearing dresses and drinking tea? Why is 5 dressed up in a dress sipping tea?" Demanded Fanny not looking amused.

"Oh I made them perfect." Said Margaret as she stepped out from a doorway and smiled at Fanny.

"Your the person who called me here. Just who are you and what is the meaning of this?" Said Fanny as she eyed the shorter girl.

"I am Margaret and as to what is going on here is that I have developed a weapon that turns boys into girls. It also affected that tomboy girl over there and made her more of a girl." Said Margaret.

"Why would you create a weapon like that?" Asked Fanny as she studied Margaret to see if she was up to smithing.

"Like you I despise boys and all they stand for. They are the reason the world isn't perfect and I plan to eliminate all the boys in the world with my weapon and turn them into perfect girls." Said Margaret.

"How do I know this weapon of your is for real?" Asked Fanny.

"I'll show. Girls a demonstration is in order!" Said Margaret.

A couple of Madame Margaret's troops walked into the room carrying a Girlifying rifle and a boy tied to a rolling chair. One of the girls pointed the Girlifying rifle at the boy and fired. The boy was hit by a pink beam of energy and transformed into a girl! Fanny stared at the transformed boy in astonishment. Kuki starred at the new girl not quit sure what was going on. Margaret grinned.

"You see my weapon is real and I can turn boys into girls, but I need the help of you and your organization. The Kids Next Door possess the technology and resources I need to affectively make my perfect world a realty. Right now the KND is run by a girl and they are super effective, image if all the members of the KND were girls! It would be perfect!"

"It would." Agreed Fanny.

"I need you to the KND's central command so I can convince your leader to side with us, then we can recruit girls who are true females, who will help us create a boy free world." Said Margaret.

"Why would you want to get rid of all the boys?" Asked Kuki.

"Because they are stupid!" Declared Fanny.

"They're mean, nasty, violent, rude, disgusting, cruel, and smell horrible. Boys are the reason for all the unhappiness in the world!" Declared Margaret.

"But...some of my best friends are boys and they make me happy." Said Kuki looking confused.

"Trust us. A world without boys will be perfect. Boys only pretend to be your friends and then they turn on you." Said Margaret.

Kuki wasn't sure how to reply to that. Margaret, Fanny, and the four troopers from the future loaded up onto a ship and headed off towards the moon base to meet with Ashley the leader of the Kids Next Door and get her on their side.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Takeover

Future

Chapter 7 Takeover

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

Margaret, Fanny, and the four troopers arrived at the moon base an hour later. The six girls entered the base and made their way to the command center blasting any boys they saw with their Girlifying rifles. One boy managed to avoid the girl's attack and made to the command center to alert Rachel.

"Commander were under attack!" Screamed the boy before he was blasted and turned into a girl.

Rachel and the other KND members in the command center starred at the transformed girl in shock. Then Fanny and the others strolled into the room.

"86 what is the meaning of this?" Demanded Rachel.

"It's the beginning of a new age commander. The Age of Girls!" Declared Fanny.

"Yes it is. Hello there Rachel, I'm Margaret and I must say it's an honor to meet a girl of your caliber." Said Margaret as a few of her troopers blasted some boys with their rifles.

"What are you doing?" Shouted Rachel as glared at Margaret.

"We're turning all the boys in the world into girls! With the boys gone the world will be a better place. The KND has been run by you for a few years now and it's better then ever, surly you must realize it's the leadership of you a female that's made the organization a success. If the entire KDN was made out of girls it would be perfect then we can work on making the world perfect!" Said Margaret.

"It's the thing we've dreamed about Rachel. A perfect world and with your help we can make it a reality." Said Fanny with a big grin.

Rachel just starred at Fanny and then with lightning fast speed she punched Fanny in the face sending her crashing into a desk chair with a crash knocking her helmet off and stunning the red haired girl. Margaret, her troops, and everybody else in the room starred at Rachel in shock.

"You and I have a different ideas for a perfect world. The world I'm trying to make is for both boys and girls. It's for all kids! I may be a great commander, but I wouldn't have learned to be one if it weren't for my predecessors and the kids that make up this organization both of which were made out both boys and girls. You can't have a world with just girls, it takes different people to make the world work." Said Rachel as she faced Margaret who had a frightened look on her face.

"Blast her!" Cried Margaret to her troops.

The girls raised their rifles and fired at Rachel hitting her with a pink light. When the light vanished Rachel was still standing wearing a dresser version of her uniform, but she still had the look of determination. Rachel stepped towards one girl and yanked the rifle from her hands. The stunned trooper watched as Rachel snapped the riffle over her knee and toss it away. Rachel glared at the girl, who screamed in terror, before she ran out of the room screaming. The other troopers watched as Rachel walked over to Margaret and picked her up by her shirt.

"But...how are you...not like my other girls?" Gasped Margaret with shock.

"I'm a girl and I'm comfortable with who I am." Said Rachel as she prepared to knock Margaret out.

Unfortunate Fanny managed to recover and she pulled out a dart gun, which she shot Rachel in the back with. Rachel groaned as she let go of Margaret and lost consciousness. The KND members looked at their unconscious commander and quickly ran out of the room as fast as they could with the three remaining troopers after them. Margaret looked down at the unconscious Rachel and nudged her a little. The commander didn't respond. Fanny walked over to Margaret.

"Well it looks like we couldn't convince her. Guess will just takeover the Kids Next Door then." Said Fanny as she looked down at Rachel.

"Well since I'm in charge now. The organization shall be called the Girls Next Door." Said Margaret with a grin.

The two girls then began to plan out how they would takedown all the boys in the KND. The moon base was theirs now.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 On the Run

Future

Chapter 8 On the Run

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

After Margaret and Fanny took over the moon base, they set out on eliminating all the boys in the Kids Next Door. The girls sent out messages to all the boys of the KND telling them to rally at local convention centers for an important announcement. As soon as the boys arrived the doors were locked and mechanical arms armed with Girlifying rifles would lower from the celling and blast the boys turning them into girls. The plan went smoothly, without a hitch, until Wally busted into one convention center and freed several boys before they could be turned into girls.

At St. Rita's Preparatory School, Margaret watched the footage of Wally breaking into one of the convention centers and freeing several boys. Wally was dressed in his regular clothes, but he wore a big black glove over his left hand. Margaret gritted her teeth a little.

"It seems you going to be a nuisance to me, no matter. My world will become a reality and you will not stand in my way!"

For the next few months Margaret's forces spread throughout the world turning boys into girls. Any girl that didn't agree with Margaret's new world order were taken to St. Rita's Preparatory School to be reeducated, however despite Margaret's best efforts she could not turn Rachel to her side, so she kept the former KND Supreme Commander locked up. Wally lead a group of boys against Margaret's forces, but it was a losing battle, since the girls had better technology at their disposal. The boys were usually forced to run and hide.

Wally would sometimes sneak over to visit Kuki at her house and see if she had any new information that might help the war effort. Kuki was one of the few girls Margaret's forces didn't mess around with apparently because they didn't consider her in anyway a threat. Kuki would gather as much information about the enemy as she could and she would give it to Wally. After the exchange of information Kuki would give Wally a kiss on the cheek. Wally would at first be disgusted by this and said that was gross, but as the visits and months went by Wally actually enjoyed enjoy the kiss and some times, he and Kuki would kiss each other on the lips. The two of them had feelings for one another and they both hopped that the war would eventually come to an end, so they could have an actually relationship with one another.

But alas the war continued on for many many years. Both Wally and Kuki were in their thirties and their relationship developed more and more. One day Kuki found out she was pregnant and she was going to break the news to Wally, but he had some news to break to.

"Kuki...I can't...see you anymore." Said Wally.

"But...why?" Asked Kuki.

"Things are getting to dangerous and sooner or later Margaret will find out about us. I don't want anything bad to happen to you because of me." Said Wally looking at the floor sadly.

"But...I love you!" Cried Kuki with tears in her eyes.

"I know and...I really care about you, but I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Said Wally as a single tear fell from his eyes.

The blond man took a deep breath as he walked over to Kuki and gave her one last kiss on the lips. The two lovers starred at one another for a few seconds, before Wally turned around and walked out of the house to return to his forces. Kuki just cried at the unfairness of the world she and Wally lived and how it was going to keep them apart.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Granddaughter

Future

Chapter 9 Granddaughter

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

Kuki eventually gave birth to a blond girl and named her Wendy. Kuki couldn't give Wendy Wally's last name, so she used her last name instead. Wendy grew up not knowing her father, but her mother told her stories about the Kids Next Door and how boys and girls used to work together, before Margaret began her takeover. As Wendy grew up, Margaret and her forces continued to wipe out any boys they could find and the planet began to became a desolated wasteland. St. Rita's Preparatory School turned into a massive castle with a high tech city surrounding it. It was the Capitol of Margaret's new world.

Several years later Margaret created some advance technology to get women pregnant and it made sure that all their children were girls. Wendy gave birth to a girl named Sally. Now Sally was much like Kuki, she was kindhearted and a dreamer. Sally enjoyed spending time with her grandmother, who told her stories about the KND. Kuki showed her granddaughter an old picture album, she had of her time with the KND. Sally saw some pictures of grandmother as a kid hanging with a short blond boy.

"Whose that?" Asked Sally.

"That..was Wally, he was a...really good friend of mine. He was someone I really cared about." Said Kuki sadly.

"What happened to him?" Asked Sally.

"He had to get away, because of Margaret and her ideals. But I have a feeling...that Wally is still out there trying to project what few boys remain and trying to fix the world." Said Kuki.

Sally looked at her grandmother as she starred at the old picture sadly. It didn't take the young girl long to figure out that her grandmother and Wally were more then friends. It was then that Sally decided to make a stand against the evil girls. Sally snuck out of her home and made her way to one of the little prison camps where she saw a couple of boys in a cage being taunted by one of Margaret's troops. The trooper was to busy taunting the boys that she failed to see Sally sneak up behind her with a twirling baton and bring it crashing down on her head knocking her out. The boys starred at Sally utterly stunned as she took the guard's key and opened the cage, but before anything else could happen several more guards showed up and quickly arrested Sally.

Sally was taken to a prison cell within the castle with two large TV monitors. The monitors turned on and on them appeared Margaret and Fanny. The evil leader and her second in command glared at Sally.

"Why were you trying to free those boys?" Demanded Margaret.

"I did it because it was the right thing to do! They did nothing to deserve being locked up!" Said Sally.

"Silence!" Barked Fanny.

"Young lady how dare you go against the order of our Sisterhood Utopia! We're trying to make the world perfect and those wretched boys keep getting in the way. The world will be a much better place without them." Said Margaret.

"Well I heard that boys and girls used to get along and work and played with one another back in the old days before you came into power. That world sounds a lot better then the one your trying to make." Said Sally.

"Foolish girl the old days were a mess and it was because of the boys!" Said Fanny.

"Indeed. Now Sally I'm only going to give you this one chance to apologize for what you attempted to do. If you don't I will have you locked up in a cell for a very long time." Said Margaret.

Sally just glared up at the screen.

"I'm not apologizing to you! Your a MEAN PERSON and what your doing is wrong!"

"Your putrid peace of trash! Fine I tried to be fair, but for that little outburst you can just stay in that cell!" Snarled Margaret before the TV screens went off.

Sally let out a breath as she looked around her cell for a way out. Several stories above the dungeon, Margaret sat in her private office with Fanny standing in front of her wearing a green dress.

"Your sure rigging that cell with a weak point was a good idea? That girl will escape and cause us problems." Said Fanny.

"I'm well aware of that. You see Fanny, that Sally girl wants to help the resistance and I have a feeling she is very determined and she will find them. I had the guards place a little tracking device on Sally and once she escapes, we will follower her right to the resistance." Said Margaret.

"It's a good plan Madame, but it seems risky. Sally could give the boys the edge they need to turn this war to their favor." Said Fanny.

"Oh please you give those boys to much credit Fanny. Will crush them before they can launch any form of attack against us." Said Margaret with confidence.

"Very well Madame." Said Fanny as she walked out of the room.

Back in the cell, Sally had noticed that one of the bars were lose and she managed to pull it out. The girl carefully hid the bar behind her back and then made a loud coughing sound and got into the fetal position. A guard came into the cell to see what was going on. As the guard got close to Sally, the rebellious girl jumped up and hit the guard with the bar knocking her out. Sally picked up the guard's Girlifying rifle and studied it. Maybe this could come in handy. Sally quickly ran out of the cell and saw a nearby laundry chute. The girl leaped down it and landed on a pile of laundry. It was then that an alarm went off and Sally heard a bunch of guards running about. Sally quickly hid in a pile of laundry as a bunch of girls ran by her. After a few seconds Sally hopped out and made her way through the massive laundry room. On the way, Sally spotted a bunch of old boy clothes next to a furnace that were meant to be burned. It occurred to Sally that the only way she could get close to the boys was to dress up like one. A few seconds later Sally was dressed in brown pants, a bulky green shirt, tennis shoes, and a baseball cap she put her long hair under. Sally also found a bag to to put the Girlifying rifle in. The now newly dressed girl looked at her reflection in a washing machine and added a few dirt marks to her cheek.

"Alright Sally it's time to move out." Said Sally as she grabbed her stuff and went out of a nearby exit.

Sally snuck out of the city and into the wasteland of the outside world. The girl took a deep breath and headed West looking for the resistance and the man that was possibly her grandfather.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Restoring Faith

Future

Chapter 10 Restoring Faith

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

Sally made her way through the wastelands of the world passing the wrecked remains of buildings and an old playground. The girl stopped to stare at the rusted wrecked remains of the playground. The sight saddened Sally and made her think about the old pictures her grandmother showed her of boys and girls playing together. Sally tightened her fist as she became more determined to help the boys and bring back the world her grandmother told her about. The playground was once a place of fun and joy, but in Margaret's twisted utopia of a world it was forgotten and left in ruin.

"I promise to bring joy back into the world grandma." Vowed Sally as she continued forward.

After an hour or so of walking Sally saw something up ahead. It was a medium size cardboard box with a white flag that had the letters BND. It was the lair of the Boys Next Door! Sally had found it. The girl took a deep breath, this was it. Sally crawled into the box and found out that it was the entrance and cover for a tunnel that went underground. There was a ladder that lead down and Sally headed down where she began hearing people talking. A boy with a blond mohawk and wear a blue outfit with half a sunglasses covering his right eye was talking about a huge cannon Margaret had constructed to eliminate all the boys. The boy's name was Nathan and despite the odds that was against the boys, he encouraged them all to keep fighting. It was then that Sally decided to enter the room. One of the boys saw the disguised girl and demanded to know who she was. Sally made her voice sound gruff and told the boys she had important information for the resistance. However before she could say anymore, a dark skinned boy with a claw for his right hand held up a Rainbow Monkey.

"Oh my gosh is that the new friends forever Rainbow Monkey?" Asked Sally in her regular voice.

"Got you." Said the boy holding the stuffed animal.

Sally's eyes widen as she realized she just blew her cover. Another boy yanked her hat off causing her hair to spill out revealing herself to the boys.

"It's a girl! Get her!" Shouted one of the boys as they closed in on Sally.

"Enough!" Ordered a voice from the shadows.

Everybody turned to see an old man with a eyepatch over his left eye wearing a white shirt, an orange vest, jeans, a black glove on his left hand, and tennis shoes, come in on a strange looking wheelchair that had four mechanical legs with boots. The old man was Wally and he was on of the people in charge of the Boys Next Door. Wally looked down at Sally who cringed a little at the intimidating man.

"What are you doing here girl?" Asked Wally.

"I'm...here to help." Said Sally as she mustered up her courage.

"You think we need a girl's helping hand? Well no thanks I already got one!" Said Wally as he removed his glove and showed the women hand he had.

"But my grandma told me that boys and girls used to work together and fight evil adults!" Said Sally.

"That's just a fairy tale father's tell their sons to help them sleep better at night." Said Nathan with a smirk.

"No it's TRUE!" Said Sally as she turned to Wally. "Tell them, you used to fight alongside girls!"

"That...was a very long time ago." Said Wally with a hint of sadness in his voice as he put his glove back on.

"What's your name girl?" Asked Nathan.

"Sally Sanbam and my grandmother used to fight alongside him against evil adults. I opposed Madame Margaret and escaped from her castle to help the resistance to defeat defeat her, because it was the right thing to do and it's the only way to get boys and girls to play together again. Just like my grandmother remembered." Said Sally as she stood next to Wally and looked up at him with hope and kindness in her eyes.

The name Sanbam ran through, Wally's mind as he glanced down at Sally. He saw the the girl resembled the women he loved at that age and he saw how much this girl was like her grandmother.

"You really our Numbuh 3's granddaughter. Your a dreamer." Said Wally as he looked at Sally. "Just...go home...its to late for your help. To late to...dream." The man said sadly as it looked like a small part of him had died only to be brought back to life to just simply die again.

"Ok...have it your way." Said Sally sadly with a few tears falling from her eye as she reached into her bag and pulled out the Girlifying rifle.

All the boys gasped and ducked for cover except for Nathan and Wally. Sally faced Wally and calmly dropped the rifle into his lab. All the boys were utterly stunned. Wally starred at Sally not sure what to say.

"I brought it as a present. I thought maybe you could reverse engineer it to fight Madam Margaret." Said Sally before she turned to leave.

All the boys watched Sally head down the tunnel. Nathan just watched her walk away and then he looked at Wally who just starred at the rifle with his head bent down lost in thought.

"Your just going let her walk away after all she's done?" Demanded Nathan in anger.

Wally didn't respond and this just made Nathan angrier.

"Well forget you old man! Sally risked her life to come here! She's as brave as any BOY! And you know what she's right! Boys and girls can work together! Starting now!" Declared Nathan before he rushed after Sally.

Sally was sad and a little heartbroken, but then she heard someone coming from behind her.

"Wait Sally don't go! Your right about what you said. Do you still want to join the Boys Next Door?" Said Nathan.

Before Sally could respond, someone else spoke up.

"No not the Boys Next Door!" Shouted Wally as he sat up straight holding the rifle with a fire in his eye. "We're the Kids Next Door!"

Both Nathan and Sally turned to face Wally with smiles and tears in their eyes. Wally just smiled back as he handed the rifle to one of the boys to revers engineer it. All the boys seemed more lively then ever. Wally called Sally to his private quarters to talk.

"Sally...I want to thank you for what you just did. You restored my faith in the future. For so many years I've done nothing but fight and hate Margaret and her forces. I fought them so long that I began to believe that all girls were like Margaret and they shared the same ideals as her, but you came here and proved me wrong. Not all girls are like them. The world was a better place and we can bring it back to the way things used to be." Said Wally as he looked at Sally with a smile.

"Your welcome. I know I wasn't around during those days, but from the way my grandma used to talk about them I knew they were true and the world back then was better then Margaret's ideal world." Said Sally.

"Speaking of...your grandma, how is she?" Asked Wally.

"She's doing good and my mom is doing good." Said Sally as she reached into her pocket, pulled out a picture, and handed it to Wally.

Wally stared at a middle age Kuki with a small blond hair baby girl on her lap. The old man starred at the picture and then looked at the date. Wally thought back to the day he had to leave Kuki and realized that the blond kid in the picture was born a few months after, he left the women he loved. The baby girl was Wally's daughter! Everything clicked into place and Wally looked at Sally, who knew that the man who was her grandfather had figured it all out. The girl smiled at Wally.

"Your...mom was my daughter, but I didn't know Kuki was pregnant. So that makes...you my granddaughter." Said Wally as he starred at Sally.

"Hey grandpa." Said Sally with a little smile.

Wally suddenly grabbed Sally and embraced her. Sally was a little shocked at first, but she returned the embrace. They stopped hugging after a few seconds and then faced one another.

"Sally I promise you that I'm going to do everything that I can to end Margaret and her rule, so that boys and girls can play together like in the old days. We're going to end this war." Said Wally with determination in his eyes.

Sally just smiled back and nodded. And so the boys had a new comrade and they were now fighting for something more.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Getting Involved

Future

Chapter 11 Getting Involved

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

Back at Margaret's city, there was fixing to be an unexpected rebellion. Kuki was at her apartment knitting, when her daughter Wendy came in looking anxious. Wendy was tall with long blond hair wearing a light blue skirt and shirt.

"Mom, Sally got herself arrested by Margaret's troops, but then she somehow escaped and headed into the badlands looking for the Boys Next Door!" Said Wendy.

"I suppose there more of me and your father in her then I thought. Sally wants to bring back the old world and end Margaret's rule. I think it's time we got involve in this war and end this." Said Kuki as she put down her knitting and picked up a phone.

"Mom are you sure about this?" Asked Wendy as she eyed her mother.

"I'm sure. This war has gone on way to long and the world is in ruin because of it. I thought it would be over quickly, but I was wrong. Then you came along and I had to raise you and I didn't want you to get hurt or abandon you. But it's time to act." Said Kuki as she started to dial numbers and make some phone calls.

Wendy just smiled as she saw the fire in her mom's eyes and a small smile on her face. It had been a very long time since Wendy had seen her mom this excited. Soon there four other women in the apartment. The first two were former members of the KND, who went by the names Virginia and Sonia. The other two were former enemies of Kuki, who went by the names Ashely and Constance. Ashely and Constance creeped Wendy out a little with their blue eyes and it seemed that Virginia and Sonia didn't trust them.

"Thank you all for coming. I've gathered you all here today to make a stand and rebel against Margaret. We've all lost people we cared about because of her cruel rule and it's time to put a stop to it." Said Kuki.

"How do suppose we do that Sanbam. If you have noticed there are only five of us against an entire army, plus none of us have any experience leading a small rebel group." Said Ashely and Constance in complete unison.

"I know that, but there is someone who dose and we're going to break her out. She's the only women Margaret and Fanny fear and with her leading us I think we can win." Said Kuki.

All the women looked at one another they knew who Kuki was talking about.

"So are you in?" Asked Kuki.

"We're in." Said all the women.

Kuki smiled as she reached underneath a couch cushion and pulled out a strange looking gun that looked like it was loaded with teddy bears.

"Kids Next Door Battle Stations!" Declared Kuki.

The other women couldn't help but cheer along with Kuki. The girls's rebellion was on.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Getting More Time

Future

Chapter 12 Getting More Time

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

At Margaret's castle, Margaret had used the tracer she had placed on Sally to locate the rebellious girl and the Boys Next Door. Now it was time to eliminate the boys once and for all. The castle rose on six large mechanical legs and headed out of the city and into the wasteland. Inside the castle Kuki and the girl resistance were joined by her sister Mushi. Kuki handed Mushi some keys and the resistance split up into groups. Virginia and Sonia went to the prison block, Ashely and Constance went to the storage center of the castle to get a special weapon, and Kuki and Wendy planned to attack Margaret in her private office.

At the Boys Next Door headquarters, a tech boy was fielding with a Girlifying rifle trying to reverse its affects. The rifle was now blue and had a bunch of odd metal sticking out of it. The boy finished his work and asked for something to test it on. A Rainbow Monkey was brought out and the boy fired a blue energy beam at it turning the stuffed animal into a football. Sally, Nathan, and a bunch of other boys cheered in victory. They finally had a weapon they could use against Margaret and her forces. Wally was happy, but to many years of fighting had taught him not to be cocky. The weapon didn't guarantee victory. Timing and careful planning were what was going to help end the war.

"Now don't get cocky on me. We might have a way to fight back, but we need time." Said Wally with a stern look in his eyes.

"Well time is something we don't have! Margaret's castle is heading right towards us!" Called a boy looking through a periscope.

"How'd she find us?!" Shouted a freaked out boy.

"We're running out of time!" Cried Sally.

What Sally said gave Wally a crazy idea.

"Your saying we're running out of time, so why don't we get some more." Said Wally with a mischievous smile.

Sally starred at her grandfather and then she remembered what her grandmother told her about how Margaret used a time machine to help her conquer the world. Sally understood what her grandfather was planning to do and she smiled mischievous back at him. Wally turned to Nathan and the other boys.

"Troops I have a crazy plan to end all of this. I plan to use Margaret's time machine, to go back in time, and fix all of this. But I need you to distract Margaret and her forces for me to get into the castle. I'll be honest with you there's a very good chance you'll be turned into girls and I don't know if this future will still somehow continue. There's even a chance some of you won't even be born if I change the past." Said Wally looking a little grim.

"Sir, we know the consequences and were willing to buy you the time you need. We believe in you and the old world." Said Nathan with a salute.

"Alright let's do this! Kids Next Door Battle Stations!" Declared Wally.

The boys geared up as a few reversed riffles were passed out to the troops. Soon the fighting would begin.

Back in Margaret's castle, Virginia and Sonia had just taken out the guards with a teddybear launcher and were now breaking a special prisoner out. That person was former Kids Next Door Supreme Commander, Rachel. The former commander had proven to be immune to Margaret's Rays and brainwashing techniques, so she had been locked up for safe keeping. Rachel was old with grey hair, but there was still a fire in her eyes and an air of command about her.

"Before we go see Margaret, I need to pay Fanny a little visit. I owe her a little talk and a really hard decommissioning." Said Rachel as she cracked her knuckles.

In another part of the castle Mushi, Ashely, and Constance had reached the storage room, where they found the robot HIPPIE-HOP. It was a little rusted, but it still looked operationally. Mushi grinned a little as she went about starting the robot up.

Outside the castle, Margaret stood on a balcony as she grinned down at the BND base as Nathan came out. Nathan looked up at the enormous castle gave a little grin and waved his arms down signaling a bunch of boys wearing jetpacks to fly out of the ground and fly around the castle. Margaret laughed at the little attack, until one boy hit her in the head with an acorn, making the dictator lose her cool and order her forces to fire at will. A bunch of girls jumped onto some turrets and began firing at the boys. The boys dodged about and a few boys armed with rifles fired and turning some of the girls into boys. There was a bunch of confusion and fear among Margaret's forces at the shock of some of their own being turned into boys. Nathan managed to glance at the bottom of the castle and see Wally and Sally using a grappling hook to get into the fortress. Nathan smiled a little. The plan was working.

Inside the castle Wally, and Sally we're going down a hallway to get to Margaret's office when they encountered Wendy and Kuki.

"Sally!" Said Wendy.

"Mom!" Said Sally.

The mom and daughter ran to one another and embraced one another.

"Sally I was so worried about you! Don't ever run off like that again little missy!" Said Wendy as she looked at her daughter sternly.

"I'm sorry mom. I wanted to bring things back to normal so boys and girls could play together again like grandma said things used to be." Said Sally looking a little guilty.

"I know sweetie. It's ok. Your safe and that's all that matters." Said Wendy as she smiled at her daughter.

"I found grandpa." Said Sally with a smile.

Both girls looked over at Wally and Kuki who were standing a few feet from one another starring deeply at one another.

"It's been forty years since I last saw you. Not a day went by that I didn't think about you." Said Kuki.

"Same here and your still as beautiful as the day I had to leave. I'm sorry I left you." Said Wally.

"Don't beat yourself over that. You were trying to protect me and you were trying to save the world. I still love you." Said Kuki as she moved forward and kissed Wally on the lips.

Wally returned the kiss. The reunited couple then looked at Wendy and Kuki.

"I think it's about time you met your daughter Wendy." Said Kuki as she pointed at Wendy.

Wally starred at Wendy and smiled a little.

"You got most of your looks from your mom, but I see you got my hair and my eyes. Your definitely my kid."

"Hey...dad." Said Wendy with a small smile as she and her father shared a hug.

They soon stopped and Wally explained his plan. The others agreed to the plan as they headed on towards Margaret's office.

In another part of the castle, Fanny was in her office shouting battle instructions to the troops using a intercom, when suddenly she lost the signal and the doors to the office were smashed in and in stormed a very angry looking Rachel. Fanny starred at Rachel in horror as she glanced behind her former boss and saw a bunch of unconscious soldiers outside in the hallway. Rachel quickly reached into her desk and pulled out a dart gun, but before she could fire it, Rachel hurled the bent remains of a rifle and knocked the dart gun out of Fanny's hands. Fanny yelped in pain and tried to make a dive for the dart gun, but Rachel reached and grabbed her by the front of her dress. The two were face to face.

"Hello traitor." Said Rachel.

Fanny tried to punch Rachel, but the former commander blocked her punch and slammed Fanny's back into the desk.

"Ug...why are you continuing to fight our ideals Rachel? We're on the verge of creating a perfect world. Free of boys!" Said Fanny.

"A perfect world, that's what your calling this? Well let me tell you something this world you and Margaret are trying to create is a complete mess! Wake up Fanny the world is in ruin and it's because of you and your master! The old world may not have been perfect, but it was a million times better then the world your trying to create." Said Rachel.

"What do you know?" Sneered Fanny with a glare.

"I know the Kids Next Door was made out both boys and girls. We watched each other's backs and we protected one another like family. It didn't matter if you were a boy or a girl everyone was treated fairly. Then you came along and betrayed that trust with your ideology. You betrayed me and everything the Kids Next Door stood for and there's only one thing I can say to you." Said Rachel.

"What's...that?" Asked Fanny with a slight bit of fear in her voice.

"Consider yourself DECOMMISSIONED!" Said Rachel as she brought her right hand back into a fist and slammed it into Fanny's face!

Fanny rose a foot into the air before she crashed on top of her desk with a thud. The traitor laid on the desk unconscious with a large bruise on her face. Rachel starred down at the traitor one last time before leaving the office.

The battle outside had changed. Margaret had activated her super cannon and it was blasting all the boys in sight, until only Nathan was left standing. The lone boy looked up at the cannon as he tightened his fist and gritted her teeth. The Ray hit him and he was turned into a girl. Margaret cheered in victory. At long last the boys were defeated. The cruel ruler went into her office as she declared she finally made the perfect world.

"You created a mess is what you've done!" Said a voice from above.

Margaret spun around and saw Wally hanging from some curtains. The old man gave a wild yell as he swung down and kicked Margaret in the chest knocking her down. Wally landed on his feet and rubbed his back in pain. Margaret slowly got up and glared at her archenemy.

"What are you doing here?" Snarled Margaret.

"Getting help." Said Wally as he stood next to Margaret's desk that the time machine was sitting on.

"From where? All the boys are gone." Said Margaret with a smirk.

"Not where. When." Said Wally with a smirk as he hit some buttons on the time machine and he vanished in a flash of light.

"A lot of good that'll do you! I'll just simply follow you." Said Margaret as she walked towards the time machine.

But before she could reach it, Sally came in from above and landed on the time machine smashing it to bits! Margaret starred at the destroyed machine in shock.

"Consider your time trip canceled!" Said Sally as she stuck her tongue at Margaret.

"My time machine! NNNNOOOOOO! You ruined everything!" Screamed Margaret.

Kuki and Wendy then stormed into the room and Kuki fired a gun that fired a ribbon at Margaret and tied her up. At that moment Mushi smashed though several of the castle walls with HIPPIE-HOP. The robot was piloted towards the cannon and then it leaped onto it smashing it to bits! Margaret's forces ran around in a panic, they weren't getting commands from their leaders and the destruction of the super weapon was freaking them out. Margaret starred at the remains of her time machine and her cannon. Everything was in ruin and soon it would cease to exist. Kuki just starred out the window as she thought about Wally.

"You can change the future for the better Wally. I believe in you."

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Changing History

Future

Chapter 13 Changing History

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

Future Wally was traveling through a pink vortex of pink energy with a bright white light up ahead. There was a flash and Future Wally found himself in the living room of the Sector V treehouse. The members of Sector V were in the living room, when Future Wally appeared and as soon as the time traveler appeared, they all pulled out their weapons and demanded to know who the old man was and how did he get into the base. Wally raised his hands and faced the KND operatives.

"I'm...a friend and I'm here to tell you that...your friend Wally is in danger." Said Future Wally.

"Wally's in danger?" Asked Kuki with concern as she lowered her weapon.

"Why should we trust you adult?" Asked Nigel.

"I'm not your enemy and I'm also here to warn you about a enemy that threatens the entire world and the future." Said Future Wally.

The members of Sector V didn't seem like they were buying what Future Wally was saying. Kuki studied the old man closely. Though Kuki had never seen this man before, there was something familiar about him. The girl studied the man's face and didn't see any sign of deceit on it. Kuki put her weapon away and stood in front of Future Wally shielding him with her body. The other members of Sector V looked at Kuki and asked what she was doing.

"This man isn't are enemy and his telling the truth. I don't why, but I think we can trust him." Said Kuki.

Future Wally smiled a little as the team lowered their weapons. Even in the past it seemed that Kuki was still looking out for Wally.

"Alright old man, tell us what trouble Wally is in and what's this threat to the world." Said Nigel.

"Right before I tell you that, you all might want to point your weapons that way." Said Future Wally as he pointed to a spot a few yards away from him.

The KND operatives pointed their weapons at the spot Future Wally told them to. A few minutes later there was a flash of pink light and a squad of Margaret's troops appeared with grins on their faces ready to attack, however a look of surprise appeared on the girls's face as they saw the KND operatives pointing weapons at them. Before any of the girls could think about attacking the members of Sector V fired, destroying the girl squad's weapons and knocking them down against a wall. Abby and Kuki went about tying the stunned girls up, as Nigel looked at Future Wally for an explanation.

"Those girls are minions to a women called Madame Margret. Margaret wants to eliminate all boys using a special gun that turns boys into girls to create a utopia. If that wasn't crazy enough, Margaret invented a time machine, she used to further her goals, by first eliminating all of you by turning you into girls." Said Future Wally.

"What happened to me and Kuki? How could Margaret eliminate us?" Asked Abby.

"Margaret only wants a certain kind of ideal girls in her empire and apparently you were tomboy enough for her weapons to have affect on you and you ended up being brainwashed. Kuki was immune to the weapons, but didn't know what was going, until it was to late. Margaret then convinced Fanny to join her cause and the two of them overthrew Rachel and began taking out all the boys in the KND. They eventual turned their sights onto the rest of the world and started a war turing the planet into a wasteland. With the help of some boys and a couple of girls who sided against Margaret I managed to storm her fortress and use her time machine to come to this exact time and try stop her plans." Explained Future Wally.

"Alright we believe you and will help you out." Said Nigel.

"Thank you." Said Future Wally.

The team and the time traveler went about gearing up to save the future.

Miles away Young Wally was running like crazy to stay ahead of Margaret's stomping castle. Young Wally was desperately calling for help on his communicator, as one of the castle's legs rose up and prepared to smash down on the boy. At the very last minute a KND ship flew down and scooped Young Wally up and out of harms way. Young Wally then found himself in the control room of the ship with most of Sector V and Future Wally.

"Oh am I glad to see you guys! There's like a million crazy girls trying to take over the world!" Said Young Wally.

"We already know. We were warned about what was happening." Said Nigel as he indicated Future Wally.

Young Wally starred at Future Wally in confusion. At that moment the ship turned around to face Margaret's castle and it dropped a large pod hanging underneath it to the ground. The pod crashed and opened up to reveal HIPPIE-HOP. The large robot bunny charged at the castle.

"Oh look a cute bunny!" Cooed one of the girls in the castle.

"Don't just stare at it, shot it!" Commanded Young Margaret.

The girls aimed their rifles at the charging robot and fired. The blast hit the robot with a loud explosion making a cloud of black smoke appear and cover HIPPIE-HOP, but when the smoke cleared the robot was completely fine and unchanged. The girls starred at the bunny in shock.

"The robot is to girly for our weapons, it's immune!" Screamed Young Margaret in fear.

HIPPIE-HOP leaped into the air smashing into Young Margaret's office. The girls troopers screamed and scattered as Young Margaret went over to her desk trying to contact her future self on the time machine, but before she could make contact HIPPIE-HOP's cockpit opened up and Kuki flew out and slammed her foot on the time machine smashing it to bits.

"Looks like...you don't have much of a future girly." Said Kuki as she read a note card Hoagie had given her to read.

"My FUTURE!" Screamed Young Margaret.

"Did I say it right Hoagie?" Asked Kuki into her communicator.

"You did great." Said Hoagie.

The girl troopers from the future began to vanish in a flash of pink light. Young Wally and Future Wally stood by one of the ship's windows as they looked at the banged up castle. Abby starred at the boy and the old man and she saw that despite the age differences they looked kind of similar. Abby began to realize, who the time traveler was.

"Thank you Sally for a the help." Whispered Future Wally to himself.

Young Wally looked back at the others.

"Can someone explain to me what the heck is going on and who this guy is." Said Young Wally as he pointed at Future Wally.

"Look shorty I have three important things to tell you, before I go, so listen up! Never ever get a mohawk, it looks dumb and it'll take your hair a long time to recover. Secondly use that head of yours more often and I don't mean use it to slam into enemies. And lastly and most important tell her how you feel." Said Future Wally as his body began to glow pink.

Young Wally starred at Future Wall, who just gave his younger self a small smile as he closed, his eyes and vanished in a flash of light.

"Just who was that guy and why was he telling me all that stuff? Was he trying to win a stupid confusion contest or something, because I'm just confused. Stupid old man." Muttered Young Wally.

"I have a feeling that guy, must have been a dumb kid back in his day. Not very smart, but his heart was in the right place. Kind of like you." Said Abby with a smile as she gave Young Wally a wink.

Young Wally was still confused. HIPPIE-HOP and Kuki came back to the ship with a captured Young Margaret and headed back to the tree fort.

In the future Madame Margaret and Fanny were tied up in Margaret's office with Rachel, Kuki, Wendy, Sunny, and the rest of the girl resistance looking down at them. The resistance was trying to figure out their next move, when all of a sudden they saw a pink energy wave racing across the landscape towards the castle. The energy wave turned the wasteland into a lush green forest as it got closer and closer to the castle.

"He actually did it." Said Kuki with a smile.

"Grandpa kept his promise." Said Sally.

The energy wave got closer and closer. Madame Margaret's eyes widened in horror as she saw the future she created being erased from existence. The villain titled her head back and let out a scream of despair as the castle was enveloped by the energy wave and vanished.

Back in the past Margaret was handed over to KND command and a report about the incident was given to Rachel, who after reviewing the report called Fanny to her office. The red haired girl stood before Rachel looking a little nervous about the visit.

"Fanny I've noticed that your very sexist to boys, now I've let this behavior slide because your a good operative, but Sector V just brought in a criminal with similar views on boys and I was concerned you might try to use your rank to try and free her." Said Rachel.

"I would never do something like that!" Said Fanny defensively.

"Ok I believe you, but that's not the main issue I want to talk to you about. From this day forth sexism will not be tolerated in the Kids Next Door. Both boys and girls will be treated equally and if I hear one word about you mistreating or disrespecting a male operative, you will be demoted Fanny. Is that understood?" Said Rachel as she gave Fanny a stern look.

"Understood!" Cried Fanny as she quivered a little under Rachel's gaze and gave a quick salute.

Rachel watched Fanny leave the office as fast as she could. The commander smiled a little as she went back to checking mission reports.

At the Sector V tree house, Wally was standing on a balcony going over what the old man said to him. The boy glanced at his left hand, which had be returned to normal. Now that Wally thought about the old man had worn a glove over his left hand. Wally was interrupted from his thoughts as Kuki walked out and joined him on the balcony. The two of them just starred out at the distance not saying anything for several minutes. The boy then recalled what the time traveler said about telling him to tell a girl how he felt. There was only one girl Wally felt anything for and she was next to him. Wally took a deep breath and faced Kuki.

"You know...this whole days been crazy. A couple of people from the future showed up and one of them tried to conquer the world. The others told me that the old man that showed up claimed to be a friend and they didn't trust him, but you did." Said Wally.

"There's was just something about that told me I could trust him. He reminded me of someone I cared about." Said Kuki.

"Abby told me he...was probably like me, when he was a kid and he had a glove covering his left hand like he was trying to hide something." Said Wally.

"You...want me to tell you who I think he was?" Asked Kuki.

"No I can get this. He told me to use my head, so I'm using it. That old man was...me from the future wasn't he?" Said Wally.

Kuki nodded and gave Wally a smile. Wally then reached out and held Kuki's hand in his own.

"That old guy, told me to tell you how I feel, so here it goes. Kuki...I...um...like you a whole lot and...maybe you and I...should go hangout. You...know just the two of us." Said Wally as he stumbled on his words a little.

"I love you to Wally and I would be happy to go on a date with you." Said Kuki with a smile.

Wally smiled back feeling good about the future.

75 Years Later

An old man and old women sat together on a park bench watching a bunch of boys and girls laughing and playing with each other. A young girl with black hair ran up to the couple and gave them each a quick hug.

"Thanks for taking out to the park Grandma and Grandpa." Said the girl.

"Any time Sally." Said the old women who was Kuki.

"Now go have some fun. I think I see your friend Nathan waiting for you." Said the old man who was Wally.

Sally smiled as she raced off to play with a blond haired boy. Wally and Kuki looked at the children playing and smiled. The future was indeed bright for both boys and girls.

The End.


End file.
